Beyond the Shadow of Sin
by Cloud Auditore Fair
Summary: It is only human to commit a sin.
1. Within the Dark Wood

**A/N:** If it makes anyone feel better, I have five ideas for large Cara/Kahlan stories. Obviously these will come over time, but, just in case it makes someone feel better. Because I have no idea where everyone writing this ship went and it makes me sad. Anyway I had this go on and it got me through a bad headspace and I don't intend for it to be long or too serious, but that never works out for me. I'm typing up the edits and new chapter for Gone Forever, so the story's basically going to be like new.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do. I have a lot of ideas and hopes for this one. Definitely AU.

* * *

Would you trust a murderer with your secrets? -Brent Weeks

Cara Mason skipped a stone across the lake, a long sigh becoming the first noise she made since wandering from town hours ago. Their numbers dwindled steadily. Those who remained were only there for her. A part of her wondered if it was for the better. They felt Darken Rahl's demise meant safety and drinking and women. Full lives with blissful peace. She lifted a fist-sized rock, turning it over as she did her thoughts. Eventually, her eyes drifted to her black pants, unfocused, and she only limply held the rock.

Could she be wrong? The D'Haran generals scrambling for power didn't concern her. The Seeker was out to repair the Veil, but she was no one to worry about such things. Once, she had been, but hadn't she left that behind? She sighed again.

Someone screamed.

Cara rose, gripping the rock with a silent curse.

Another scream, closer.

A woman in white burst through the treeline surrounding the lake, clutching her side.

Several D'Haran soldiers followed.

Though a wealth of things ran through her mind, they resided in the background as she twisted. Cara sprinted forward, her world in perfect clarity. This could be tricky without a weapon and depended on the severity of the woman's wound.

But if the Mother Confessor's pure heart stopped, the Keeper would destroy all life.

Cara would die first.

They cornered her at a small rock formation. Or, judging from the feral look of the woman, she chose to make her stand.

As Cara closed in, she hurled the rock straight into a man's back.

Soldiers turned, investigating the projectile's source.

She lowered her shoulder and plowed into one. They tumbled. To the sound of swords being drawn, her elbow broke his nose. She yanked on his sword, but it caught. Sunlight on steel shone in her peripheral. Green eyes traveled in time to see a boot connect with a man's wrist, saving her.

The sword came free, and slashed across the man's leg in the same motion. He screamed as Cara rose, kicking him back into another D'Haran.

Cara dropped back beside the Confessor, eyes trained on their enemies. She glanced at the woman's side.

She drew a dagger, her eyes a cold, eerie blue. "I'm fine."

Cara nodded once.

A soldier laughed. "Looks like we get to share two instead of one, boys."

"Remember, they want the witch alive." He spat.

The laughing soldier lunged forward.

Cara deflected his wild swing and spun, slashing at another man. A dagger sank into the first soldier's chest before he could recover. As Cara's opponent fell, a man stumbled toward her, and stilled as her sword pierced his belly.

She looked up to see the Mother Confessor away from the rock formation, dancing between the men's swords like a goddess of death. Her bloody hand slamming into an unprotected throat.

Cara frowned. Why wouldn't she Confess one of them?

Another man fell, leaving two behind to fight the women.

She kicked one toward Cara and evaded her now sole attacker.

Cara abandoned her swing to jump back from his angry one. Green eyes noticed relentless attacks were getting closer to hitting the wounded Confessor. Cara deflected an attack, realizing the woman only had one of her legendary twin daggers. The blonde swept her opponent's leg out and leapt forward, her sword opening the other man's back.

A dagger glinted in the sunlight, silencing his scream.

Cara swung as she spun, the last soldier falling back to avoid her sword.

A noise of rage preluded a dagger flying into the man's eye.

Cara regarded her with surprise, and saw anything but the renowned compassion or elegance known to the Mother Confessor.

Unbridled rage lit the woman's eyes, as blue and cold as ice. A sneer twisted her face, leaving no gentle beauty to be found. Her fingers twitched as though instinct wanted to crush someone's throat, or Confess them. Blood stained the torn side of her white dress and was splattered across her torso.

Cara looked down, seeing blood on her own shirt. Absently, her eyes moved to the sword she held, also coated in blood. She knelt beside the man she'd tackled, cleaning the blade on his clothes before taking his sword belt. As she stood, buckling the sword around her waist, she heard a wet thud and a grunt. Cara turned, only a small part of her surprised by what she saw.

The Mother Confessor was on the last soldier, slamming his head into the ground, angry, indistinct whispers falling from her lips.

After a moment, Cara slowly approached. She crouched.

The remains of the soldier's head continued to hit the ground.

Cara grabbed her wrist, and didn't flinch when the woman whipped around to face her. Green eyes stared into the abyss of a powerless Con Dar.

Excitement coursed through the blonde as she'd never expected to feel. She had almost felt this excited before. Once.

The Mother Confessor rose suddenly. She took a few pointless steps toward the lake and stared at nothing.

Cara breathed in deeply, banished all she felt. She stood, ripping off her sleeve. She joined the brunette, holding it out to her.

Eventually, blue eyes took in the fabric. Her hand grazed Cara's as she accepted and pressed it to her wound. Her voice was flat. "Is there a town nearby? A healer?"

Cara studied her, remembered how cold her hand felt. She lead the way to her home, weighed down with the feeling it would be the last time.

* * *

Talia looked up as the door to her shop opened. "What did you do n-" She knocked her book down in her haste to stand. "M-Mother Confessor?" She saw nothing in the woman's eyes and forced herself to focus on the floor.

"I have no money at the moment."

"What?" Talia looked up again, noticing the wound. "No, no."

She tilted her head.

Cara crossed the shop and stood close to the healer, looking at a plain wall.

Talia briefly stared at her. She started bustling around her counter. "No, I won't accept payment. Forgive my shock, Mother Confessor."

She said nothing.

Talia pulled up a worn old chair and set to cleaning the wound.

Cara leaned against the wall, lost in her mind.

Kahlan openly stared at her.

"When'd you get this? Yesterday?"

"Yes."

Cara left, blue eyes tracking her. They focused on Talia. "I apologize for my manner. Can you tell me where Stoneridge is? I've been chased by D'Harans for days, so I'm not entirely certain of its distance."

"That how all Confessors say they're lost?" Her eyebrow quirked. "It's a week by horse, dawn to dusk, and more for where the horses can't go."

"Meaning?"

"It's not called Stoneridge for nothin'. You won't get there in that time, though."

"Why's that?"

The healer leaned back. "You need rest. Wound's clean. I love having opinions, as anyone can tell you, so please control your magic. Is the Seeker there?"

"No, he's… What?"

She looked up, her hand hovering over the wound. "Sometimes magic reacts on its own when someone else uses magic and you're terrifying right now." She cringed. "Sorry. I got my father's mouth."

"You have magic."

"Enough."

"What's your name?"

"Talia."

She gave a strained yet sincere smile. "You have my word."

Talia's hand started to glow.

"Please, call me Kahlan." She resisted the urge to scratch her side. "You're brave, touching an angry Confessor."

"Cara's very reassuring." Talia tilted her head, her tone softening. "And an absolute terror in a fight."

She stared off, her savior more interesting than before. And mysterious. Kahlan closed her eyes, the weight of too many burdens hitting her at once.

Talia withdrew. "Mother Con-"

"Kahlan," she corrected.

"Kahlan," she said slowly. "Is the Seeker dead?"

"I hope not."

Talia's chair hit the wall as she stood. "Forgive me. How insensitive and rude of me."

Kahlan frowned, opening her eyes to stare.

Talia tripped over her words before saying something about her side being healed. She cleaned up in an awkward haste, briefly disappearing into the back in the process.

Realization made Kahlan cringe, and she felt sick inside. How could she tell this woman she felt liberated without his company, even with the loneliness? How could she say, in the face of prophecy, that she was not in love with the Seeker? How could she say out loud she only hoped he lived because she wished to kill him herself?

This mess was her fault.

 _The Sword of Truth glowed red within its scabbard. The tears had stopped flowing down his face._

 _Replacing the agony in his dark eyes, only fury remained._

Kahlan shook her head, unwilling to fall further into the memory. Her sigh was shaky. She opened her eyes, finding Talia staring at her.

"The chains of woe will drown you if you choose to carry them."

"That is my burden."

"It is your burden to share, else failure and madness come for you." Talia was quiet for a moment. "We will give you all we can and I'm certain Cara will decide to travel with you, if she hasn't already. Mostly certain."

Her head tilted. "She would leave all she knows to follow me?'

"She leads us." Talia breathed in deeply. "Our town is mostly part of the D'Haran Resistance, but most of us feel there's nothing to resist. Darken Rahl is dead and the Seeker has taken up the quest of repairing the Veil. They celebrate early, and I feel Cara's been considering leaving because of it."

"And what do you feel?"

She looked down, leaning back against the counter. "My father was a D'Haran captain, my mother's rapist. I'm no fighter, but I'd follow Cara anywhere. Knew that the day she came."

"Cara." Kahlan inspected a table. "She isn't from here?"

"No. She arrived as a storm, unyielding to the soldiers here. The Resistance started for us on that very day."

The Confessor noted the wonder in her eyes. "Doesn't say much, does she?"

"Bren asked about it once. She broke his nose and no one's mentioned it since. Cara taught us to fight, to live, to hope, all without a word. We will speak for her, if necessary. Cara's not exactly a person you claim to know the opinions of unless you're absolutely sure and willing to eat dirt."

Kahlan nodded slowly, a thoughtful frown on her face. "Broke his nose? Just like that?"

"She's," Talia scratched her temple, "She's different. No one's had the nerve to ask about her past."

"So a woman shows up, breaks someone's nose to answer a question, and everyone just follows her while knowing nothing of her?"

"I know nothing of you, Mother Confessor. The last to hold your title tried to kill the Seeker without reason. Anything may dwell beneath the surface of a lake."

"Your wisdom reminds me of someone I know." Kahlan smiled a little. "Thank you, the last few days have made me wary."

"Wary is good, forgetting yourself isn't. Now, I bet you're hungry."

The Confessor's stomach growled, and Talia laughed.

* * *

"Thank you," Kahlan smiled.

The man helping them nodded and took their empty plates.

Talia leaned forward. "Feel better?"

Kahlan leaned back and looked around the town tavern. It was actually a house, though a large one, and felt significantly more welcoming than most. Cleaner, too. Plain, an almost loving combination of stone and wood, as though someone built it with the idea of giving others a home. "I don't think I've eaten in two days." Her brow furrowed. "That I can remember."

"And now, sleep."

"But-"

"Kahlan." Talia stood. "You need a fresh mind to decide your next move, right? Let's get you a room."

Though she protested, Kahlan followed the healer up the surprisingly well-kept stairs.

Entering the first room, Talia swept out her arm for Kahlan to come in. "Here we have the first of four rooms. What do you think?" She went to the window, drawing open the blue curtains. "Kahlan?" Talia turned and covered her mouth to quiet her laughter.

The woman was in a heap on the bed, sound asleep.

Talia left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 _That's an ill-placed trench._

Cara stopped pacing. Closed her eyes. Sighed. Even without seeing her for months, or maybe a year, the brunette assisted Cara with simple reason. She heard the remark so clearly, as though the woman stood in her house. Her plain house, practically barren aside from perhaps five pieces of furniture.

Absently, out of habit, she sat on her bed, and her eyes barely observed the floor. Eventually, they settled on her hands. She pulled off her black gloves and continued to stare.

How much damage had she done?

She flexed her fingers.

How much damage would she do?

Her eyes traveled upward, halted at the mirror.

Madness stared back at her.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, what do you guys think? Not too bad, eh? I have the next chapter written so I'll see you guys soon.


	2. We Walk in Error

**A/N:** So this is a fun, challenging story to write, considering Cara's mute and I've never written anything like that before. A lot of learning. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. Chapter length is going to start going up if you're worried about it, but not freakishly long.

* * *

Words, like nature, half reveal and half conceal the soul within. -Lord Tennyson

After nightfall, there was a knock at Cara's door. She didn't move, didn't look up, just continued to sit on her bed. Another set of knocks sounded. She remained motionless. In the enduring silence, her shoulders relaxed and strangely, something like disappointment settled in her stomach.

The door to her house opened. Cara's head shot up and she stood, waiting.

It wasn't long before Kahlan poked her head into the doorway, tapping her knuckles on the frame as she did. "Is it alright for me to call you Cara?"

She nodded once.

"Talia told me to come." She stepped into the bedroom.

Cara knew what blue eyes studied. A personal sword on the bed, the hardened leather vest she wore over her shirt, the vambrace with an intricate metal inlay, the pack on the floor.

Blue eyes found green, searched them. "Are you sure?"

Cara crossed the room to retrieve the D'Haran's sword from the table by the window and held it out to Kahlan, her eyes dropping to the woman's sole dagger.

A rueful smile crossed the Confessor's face before she accepted the sword. "I can't even tell you where I lost it. Thank you." She idly stroked the hilt. "Do you think I can make up for what this sword has done?"

Cara pulled it from the scabbard and, with a calm stare, stabbed the bed.

"Why did you do that?" Kahlan asked, her tone pitched high.

She tilted her head and maintained eye contact, sheathing the sword in the scabbard still within the Confessor's grasp.

After a moment, Kahlan's face relaxed. "You're right. I can't forget we're responsible for ourselves." She frowned. "That looks smug. Right? I'm sorry, I've never spent time with someone who didn't speak and I'm only just now getting a chance to know you."

Cara's smirk grew.

Kahlan pointed a finger. "Don't be smug. It's unbecoming. So then, to travel now or later?"

Cara's lip curled just the slightest. She looked Kahlan up and down before grabbing her pack and striding away.

The front door slammed.

"Hey!" Kahlan, with none of the grace of the Mother Confessor, ran after the woman. "You can't act that way! I don't know you. How was I supposed to know such a practical question was offensive? Don't ignore me. Stop walking so fast!"

* * *

As the sun rose, Zedd's heart fell. He didn't know if Richard would journey to Stoneridge under some realization he and Kahlan intended to meet there, but if it came to pass, he hoped Kahlan arrived first. Hope. Too much of that flew around these days, and without anything tangible. He sighed, gathered his scant supplies and a pack not meant for his back. Zedd hefted it and clung to it as he resumed his walk among increasing stone. The wizard clutched onto it as he did his hopes. And even if it was a mere trick of the mind, it comforted him that the pack faintly held Kahlan's scent.

Zedd trudged on, his steps growing heavy. He had little food to ration and still hadn't recovered from all the magic he'd used recently. If his life depended on it, the wizard couldn't travel ten feet by magical means. He could only hope he'd traveled far enough to make the rest of the way on foot. Creator help him, he wasn't prepared for this.

He wasn't prepared for any of this.

None of them were.

Where did he go wrong?

* * *

Over a week of rough, but peaceful travels had passed. For the most part, Cara and Kahlan rode before the sun rose and long after it fell. Far more often than they should've, they drove the horses hard with the goal of cutting a few days off their journey. These few days had originally been added by them, as Kahlan had slept for almost two days after they left the town. In their travels, not much had passed between them. Under the circumstances, the Mother Confessor should've felt more stress than she did. But the strange blonde woman pressured her for nothing and seemingly expected only for Kahlan to be as she felt, however that may be. She was not rushed, quieted, pestered or deprived of space. Each day, she felt more refreshed and determined.

Oddly enough, Kahlan found her mysterious companion comforting, her presence solid and unyielding. Reassuring, as Talia put it. But something strange bothered her, poked at her mind. Cara was… different. In a way she couldn't place her finger on. Kahlan felt her honesty, but couldn't read her as she did others. It was as if she walked through fog, but held onto the woman as she blundered through it. Worst of all, the feeling it was a privilege grew more distinct.

If only the woman could speak.

She stopped her horse, blinking. Something felt wrong and as she looked around, she realized Cara had stopped a small distance back. "What is it?"

Cara came up beside her and pointed.

Kahlan followed her finger, searching the horizon She only saw trees and mountains. "What exactly am I-"

A gloved hand grasped her chin, turning her head. Cara pointed again. It took her a moment to notice a cave carved into the mountainside. Her brow furrowed as she looked around more. "You think it's a pass?"

Cara smirked.

"I take it that's what you would do. Very well. This terrain has slowed us more than enough for my taste." They continued riding. "We would've been there days ago," she said, something between fear and regret in her tone.

Eventually the horses could go no further. Kahlan looked up at the sky. Midday. They could make it through the pass before nightfall. Hopefully. "You don't happen to have torches, do you?"

Receiving no response, she turned, eyes widening at the fact Cara was nowhere in sight. Kahlan sighed, only half surprised the woman had disappeared without a sound. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

When would she stop expecting Cara to speak?

Kahlan dismounted as Cara returned, three branches roughly the size of her arm in tow. Her curious expression quickly dissolved when she noted the look on Cara's face. As if she were stupid. She sat near the woman anyway and regarded their surroundings.

A finger tapped her shoulder. She turned, blinked at a slip of paper extended to her and took it, watching Cara straighten and return to her sit. Kahlan glanced between her and the paper. They were sitting so that she had to almost lie down to pass the paper, and she had. What an _odd_ woman.

With a shake of her head, she unfolded the paper.

" _Scowling doesn't suit you."_

Kahlan scowled.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. She sighed and jerked her head.

Kahlan scooted over without hesitation, eyes perfectly tracking her companion's movements. "I've never seen a torch be made before."

Cara's hands froze. She stared at Kahlan.

She fidgeted, shrugged. "We rarely packed any torches and if a town didn't have any, we just," she paused, frowning, "stupidly walked through dark, often dangerous places."

In the silence, Cara pinched the bridge of her nose. She breathed in deeply as though the air itself would compose her.

Kahlan accepted a branch offered to her and watched Cara cut a cotton shirt into various strips. She rifled through her pack, pulling out flint, steel, and a small bundle. As Kahlan opened her mouth, Cara adjusted herself so that they sat facing each other. Kahlan opted for silence in fear of disrupting the lesson, a feeling rising within her so old that she couldn't name it.

Cara unwrapped the bundle revealing a container of oil. Deft fingers oiled certain strips of cloth and attached them to the tip of a branch. She tied it to be secure and set it to the side, staring at Kahlan expectantly.

The Confessor almost blushed in her awkwardness while she mimicked Cara. It was a slower process and she was a positive she used too much oil, but she completed it, staring in awe as she secured it. Kahlan held it up like a trophy, grinning. Her eyes fell to Cara and she could swear the woman's mouth twitched with the desire to smile. She lowered the crude, unlit torch, her grin fading as it did. The Mother Confessor, only just learning to make a torch. An ugly one, at that. And she was supposed to rule the Midlands?

* * *

Cara frowned. She recognized that expression.

It did not need to be on the Confessor.

She leaned forward and took the torch. At Kahlan's nearly dead stare, she pointed to the last of the materials.

Mutely, she started assembling the last torch, only regaining vigor when Cara slapped her hand away from the oil.

Kahlan rubbed her injury with a scowl. "Why are you so rude?"

Cara sighed, looking off into the distance. _Because the world offends me._ She shook her head and took the oil, rewrapping it.

"You're so dramatic."

The blonde glared, pointing back to the torch.

Kahlan returned to it with a small, satisfied smile. "This one is in case the other two burn out before we exit the pass?"

Cara nodded once.

"Or," Kahlan said loudly, "when we turn around because you're wrong and it's a cave."

She huffed in annoyance.

Kahlan laughed.

Cara knelt beside a torch and struck the flint and steel.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

Some sparks caught on the torch. She nurtured the fledgling fire until it blossomed. Cara lifted it slowly, watching the fire flicker. She glanced at Kahlan before gesturing to the dirt she was on and the space between her and grass.

Kahlan sighed slowly. "And I suppose lighting a fire and using that instead as a safer, more reliable way was too time-consuming and far too much effort."

Cara gasped, staring at her in mock awe.

"Of course." Kahlan rubbed her temple. "I can only imagine how many people have died, victim to your unrelenting sarcasm."

Cara drew her finger through the dirt.

Kahlan absently noticed, and her eyes widened. "Twenty-seven! How did, how could—" She held up her hand, staring at a tree in her disbelief. "Never mind. I sincerely do not want to know."

It wasn't long before they gathered their things, approaching the entrance. Kahlan began to lead and held back her hand for the lit torch, but Cara shouldered past her. She didn't turn when the woman gasped.

 _Your life matters, not mine._

They were on the third torch when Cara saw the pinpoint of light in the distance. She casted her gaze to Kahlan, raising an eyebrow. Was she _bored,_ just staring into the darkness at their feet, or did something trouble her? Cara rapped her knuckles against the woman's arm.

"Hmm?" Kahlan's eyes followed the gloved finger. "Oh good. I thought we might die in here. I suppose I can stop wondering who will find my body."

Cara huffed, her pace quickening.

Kahlan wordlessly matched her, content with the silence they shared.

Minutes went by and their pace still hadn't slowed. That is, until the torch flickered out and Kahlan's hand snapped to Cara's body in the consuming dark.

She almost elbowed the Confessor in pure surprise. She released a breath slowly, dropping the useless torch. Cara stiffened as Kahlan's hand slid down her arm, grasping her wrist, and her other hand held onto her bicep. She could feel the Confessor against her side, could smell the faintest traces of lavender under the scent of leather and sweat.

"Is this okay?" Kahlan whispered.

She frowned in the dark, unable to object in the face of weakness a Mother Confessor was not allowed. As all that she knew screamed for her to shove the woman away, Cara began walking, hoping Kahlan couldn't feel the rapid pulse at her wrist.

They exited the pass in the silence they had mostly maintained since entering. As they blinked in the light, Kahlan released her like she were fire, causing Cara to look at her.

Under that stare, Kahlan turned away. "I know what I am. I know people welcome me, but it isn't with open arms. In a moment, I can take away a person's entire life." Her shoulders gave an empty shrug that spoke of a pain she was accustomed to. "I'm certain you allowed my touch because you've noticed I haven't Confessed anyone. Strange, given my circumstances isn't it?" She faced Cara again, the eyes of a Confessor searching green.

Cara held the gaze. Even as her guard faltered, letting a distinct sadness creep into her eyes, she held the gaze.

Kahlan pointed, though neither of their eyes checked the direction. "I'm certain that's Stoneridge and we can make it before nightfall. Don't you want to know why I won't Confess someone, Cara? You abandoned all you know to follow me, but for what? Where's the Seeker? The Wizard of the First Order? My powers? Why Stoneridge?" She stepped closer. "Have you no questions?"

 _Too many, yet almost none of those things._ Cara closed her eyes, a heavy sigh easing out of her. Memories flashed through her mind.

The stream, sunlight shining through the clouds.

Familiar blue-grey eyes.

Pain like fire.

Glory and respect.

Regret.

Pain like ice.

She opened her eyes.

Kahlan's face softened.

She continued to stare, absolutely free of her carefully constructed barriers. Willing the woman to understand. Her heart pumped faster, a familiar sharpness in the pit of her stomach. Cara closed her eyes, turned her head.

The dark was no place for the woman before her.

Kahlan grabbed her arm, as if she feared Cara would bolt like a startled deer.

Green eyes opened, focused on nothing. It took minutes for them to return to Kahlan. The Confessor seemed lost in the way someone does when they beheld something new, yet strangely familiar.

"Cara," she said softly, her tone pleading.

 _Do you know what you seek, Confessor?_

Kahlan's lips parted, but she said nothing.

Cara pulled from her grip and left in the direction of Stoneridge.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys are excited for where this goes as I am. I'm going to go type all the edits for Gone Forever and the next chapter for it now. Gonna be like new. And I already have a chunk of the next chapter for this story written. Woo.


	3. Prelude to Tragedy

**A/N:** This is really quite an adventure, and this a kind of heavy chapter, with answers and questions. It's all so new for me, this story concept.

* * *

Remember tonight… for it is the beginning of always. -Dante

Cara continued leading, torn between enjoying the silence they shared and hating it. Kahlan made no attempt to catch up to her and she never slowed to match Kahlan. Vegetation and sparse trees gave way to stone until it surrounded them. Her steps halted abruptly, and her brow furrowed.

Kahlan stopped next to her. "What is," she paused, staring ahead of them, "Are those buildings made of stone?"

She raised a hand somewhat and dropped it.

"I know, but isn't that _cold_ to them?"

Cara snorted and walked on, entering the town. It surprised her little when the fidgeting woman ran into the stone tavern the moment they identified it, which had required them to walk the town twice. She was probably looking for whatever brought them here. Cara sighed, trailing after her.

She entered, eyes sweeping across the dull room. The lighting was fine, but the air itself was dull because of the people inside. No one even looked up when she came in. She tore her gaze from the strange people and found her object of interest. Kahlan sat beside an old man in stone chairs at a stone table covered in empty plates. The woman was animated in her gestures as she spoke to him, a large smile on her face. He was smiling too, but in a way suggesting he'd been harboring a fear of her dying.

Cara dismissed the oddity of the use of stone for literally everything. She strolled to their table, all of her barriers up. It was strange, seeing the wizard this close. She'd only seen him from afar and never once engaged.

He noticed her, and he stopped. Stopped everything. His face went slack and he scarcely breathed as he stared at her.

Cara cocked her head. _Why does he look like he's seeing a ghost?_

Kahlan saw it, the smile sliding off her face as her eyes flitted between them. "Zedd, this is Cara."

His composure returned slowly. "Yes. Mason." His face twitched, and his lips formed a thin line.

"You've met?" Kahlan's voice held Confessor undertones.

Cara nodded and rapped her knuckles against a stack of empty plates made of _stone_.

Kahlan cracked a smile. "Small world."

Zedd harrumphed, crossing his arms. "Powerful magic needs food."

Cara snorted.

Zedd glared at her.

A somber look replaced the smile on Kahlan's face and her voice dropped. "Did he follow you?"

He shook his head. "A Sister of the Dark found me, but her pride was larger than her Han. What about your escape?"

"Some D'Harans chased me for days."

Zedd frowned. "How did you get away?"

A wry smile crossed Kahlan's face and she nodded toward Cara.

"Interesting," Zedd murmured, turning to Cara. "And you decided to accompany Kahlan here?"

She gave a curt nod.

"Of course." He stared at her thoughtfully until he felt Kahlan's Confessor stare pierce him. He shifted in his chair. "Should we continue in private or…?"

The question hung in the air, Kahlan's eyes settling on Cara.

She matched the stare and partially relaxed her guard. Blue eyes cut into her slowly, searching, turning over all the small stones in the maze of her being. The Confessor's brow furrowed upon reaching the guarded parts of her. Cara exhaled deeply when Kahlan's gaze dropped, contemplative.

 _How long until you realize?_

Kahlan drew out of her thoughts, her face passive.

"My dear?"

Her lips parted, but she made no sound.

Cara stood.

"Stay," she said quietly. She didn't speak until the blonde obliged, but her eyes never left the table. "The Seeker and I had a," she tilted her head, "disagreement. We were staying in a town when it happened, trying to figure out why the compass wouldn't pick a direction. Uhm, yes, Zedd?"

He jerked a thumb toward Cara's furrowed brow. "Just some clarification." Zedd cleared his throat. "We, in short—"

"In short? Are you sick?"

Zedd glared at her exclamation. "We, in short, went through a few efforts, and found a compass that we believe leads to the Stone of Tears, but first guides the Seeker on who he must become." He frowned, looking down.

Cara looked between the two, wondering what exactly caused the hard expression on the Confessor's face.

Kahlan continued her story, her tone flat. "Anyway, D'Haran soldiers and Sisters of the Dark ambushed us. It was insane. We managed to escape individually, but we don't know what happened with the Seeker and the Sister leading them, Nicci, took my powers."

Zedd gaped at her. "What? How?"

She sighed. "Her dacra. I don't know how. But she wasn't interested in killing me, just my powers, and that worries me the most." Her tired gaze landed on Cara. "Zedd killed Nicci, but her soul was resurrected in a different body. She has the Han of Creator knows how many Sisters of Light and Dark, the Seeker, who had the strongest Han of a long time, and my magic. It's fantastic."

Alarm made Cara's face slack.

"A poor summation, but accurate," Zedd muttered.

Kahlan shrugged a shoulder.

Cara eyes studied the table, a frown on her brow. _Maybe she would know. But I have to get to Windfell._

"Are you alright?" Kahlan asked, eyes on Cara's clenched fist.

She relaxed her hand and nodded.

Kahlan's gaze lingered a bit. "So what now?"

"We need a new Seeker." He lifted a finger. "Do not apologize, my dear."

She took a moment to compose herself. "How do we even know if he's alive?"

Zedd rubbed his temple. "We can't right now, nor is it our concern. I—"

"What?" Kahlan cocked her head, disbelief evident on her face.

"You saw his eyes better than I did. Tell me that wasn't unchecked rage fitting a Rahl. He's made much more dangerous by the sword and his kind renown."

Cara pointed at Kahlan suddenly, looking between her and Zedd with a question in her eyes.

The wizard blinked at her. "I'm not even going to guess, if you don't mind."

Kahlan stared at her until her eyes widened. "My renown?"

A nod.

"Zedd, do you think he would? Do you think people would believe him if he spread lies?"

He rubbed his face. "I don't know either way, but it is a troubling thought. However, the people of the Midlands are yours, and we can hope they would trust you over the Seeker. There's only so much we can do right now. We must gather our supplies and go. I will call for the sword and compass once we leave. Or do you need some time?" His face suggested he hoped she didn't.

"I'm fine." She paused, getting a nod from Cara. "But where do we go? How do we find the next Seeker?"

Zedd sighed long and hard. "To Shota. She'll know who he is."

"She's going to love it."

"Sadly."

Cara slipped a note into the wizard's pocket, asking why he lied about knowing her.

Kahlan stood. "Let's get ready, then."

* * *

Arms crossed over her chest, Cara observed the weather as she did the residents of Stoneridge from her spot at its outskirts. Both seemed cold and empty. There was something odd in the town. Odd, yet not alarming.

"Stop tapping your foot. Zedd will be here any minute now," Kahlan said as she came up beside her.

She stopped with a small huff.

Kahlan's lips formed a smile that felt familiar, as if born of some deep instinct. "You're an interesting person. I can't help but wonder what drives you. Why you continue on this path, even with what we told you." She trailed off, seemingly unsure of what exactly she wanted to say.

Cara took a knee, rifling through her pack. She pulled out a small bundle and held it up to Kahlan.

Puzzled, the brunette accepted, but she only stared at the woman.

Cara rose, shrugging on her pack and raising an eyebrow.

Kahlan blushed for her own rude staring and started to unwrap it as Zedd approached. Her fingers brushed against twin daggers of fine make with a red and white stone swirl design on the hilts. They were definitely heavier than her old pair because of it, but they felt more dependable. Quiet awe made her lips part, words lost to her. She looked up, her expression open and thankful.

The blonde made a disgusted noise and turned, crossing her arms again.

Zedd glanced between them as he stopped near them. "Shall we?'

Kahlan knelt, tucking the daggers into her boots. "We're ready." She stood, old dagger in hand, and frowned at it.

Gloved fingers plucked it from the Confessor's hand and tucked it into her own boot. She straightened, not looking at Kahlan.

Kahlan herself did the opposite, staring at Cara as If trying to piece together a puzzle. But Zedd coughed, and Kahlan came back to herself. She led the way, still in a daze.

The blonde and the wizard followed, a note passing between them.

Amongst trees once more, Kahlan stopped. "Now, Zedd?"

He sniffed, as though judging the air.

Cara rolled her eyes and leaned against a tree.

"This will do."

"Do you need me to do anything, get anything?"

"No, my dear. But I do have one of your spare dresses in my pack and my back is just so old."

She rifled through his pack with a smile and transferred the dress to her own before passing it back to him. "How?"

"I had your old pack."

She absently touched the hasty repair to the side of her white dress. "Thank you, Zedd."

"It's no problem," he said, his face buried in the depths of his pack. He dropped it and looked around.

"Zedd?"

He smiled awkwardly. "I'm remembering how to do it."

Cara's eye twitched. _Is he serious?_

Kahlan smiled.

"Ah, I've got it. I'm mostly certain. It _has_ been a while."

The back of Cara's head hit the tree a she looked up, a huff escaping her.

Zedd huffed too. "Oh, be quiet, Cara."

Kahlan raised an eyebrow at the familiarity with which he addressed her.

The wizard cleared his throat and raised his arms.

Cara sighed loudly.

Zedd's head whipped around to glare at her. He cleared his throat again and returned to his task. Ancient words of power poured from his mouth, loud and guttural.

As the sky above them darkened, Cara noticed in her peripherals that Kahlan took a step closer to her.

The air stirred, kicking up until it lashed at them, around them, almost threatening to sweep them away.

A crack pierced the air, vibrating in their very bones as silence encased them.

Zedd lowered his arms, his tired gaze falling to the compass and Sword of Truth.

Cara's eyes finally settled on her companions. She sighed, breaking the pained silence.

Silence. A majority of their journey after retrieving the items of the Seeker held silence, as the three of them had too many thoughts and too much tension. Not a tension with each other, but of the kind instinct creates when a storm is on the horizon. It wasn't until they were deep within the Rang'Shada Mountains that they at last had a conversation beyond necessity.

"I wonder what it's like to live in one place and not travel leagues upon leagues every month."

Zedd snorted. "You did it for quite some time, if I remember correctly."

Kahlan looked off into the trees, slowing as she fell into her thoughts. "That feels like another life."

"As does my time in the Wizard's Keep."

Though Cara resolutely stared forward, she noticed Kahlan slowly matching her pace, staring. _Such a curious Confessor. No, Confessors aren't curious. They want an answer, they get it._ She frowned. _Maybe she sustained too much damage to her head._

Kahlan's soon eyes fell, studying the ground as they walked.

A strange weight settled into Cara's stomach and agitation filled her, incessantly poked at her to act. Her brow furrowed, she glanced at the woman beside her. She walked next to Kahlan Amnell, Mother Confessor and warrior, judge and leader, executioner and woman. She fit in no mold, not like Cara had been led to believe.

 _This is not a path for me to walk._ She picked up her pace, leaving the Confessor behind. _There is no path, no place, no station for me. I will meet the Keeper as I am meant to. As no one._

After some time of simply walking, each in their own mind, Kahlan finally spoke. "Zedd, how much wandering are we doing exactly?"

"Until Shota decides to show herself," he said irritably.

"My dear Zeddicus, don't you know it's rude to talk about someone outside their presence?"

Kahlan stopped as Zedd did, irritation radiating off the man.

"I wouldn't do such things if I didn't have to wander the Rang'Shada Mountains for years before you showed yourself."

Cara's eyes rolled and she decided to make herself comfortable against a tree before things got too ridiculous.

A woman emerged from the trees to their right in a simple, black dress and her hair fell to her hips like shimmering water. She had eyes only for Zedd, a smile coming to her face when she noticed the Sword of Truth on his back and compass on his hip.

"Have you finally come to your senses, Zeddicus? You will accept my Seeker of Truth?"

"No, _the_ Seeker of Truth. Don't be coy, woman."

"Oh, I know your dear Richard is falling into his nature, as I told you he would, if you remember, but I stopped looking after that. It gets boring after a while and I need some surprises in my life."

Cara shifted, an impatient sigh issuing from her.

It drew Shota's attention, and her face twisted. She rounded on Zedd. "Is this a joke, Zedd?"

"What?"

Kahlan stepped closer. "We wouldn't come to you if we didn't need your help."

She jabbed a finger toward Cara, who raised an eyebrow. "You bring _her_ and submit me to this joke, Zeddicus? You think I don't know? Is this some game to you?"

"Shota—"

Zedd raised his voice to match hers. "What are you going on about, woman?"

The maddened witch went around him, but only enough to glare at Cara, as though staying out of some range. "Have you no tongue?"

Green eyes burned. A hand fell to her sword hilt.

One of Kahlan's fingers twitched.

Shota smiled, a satisfied laugh bursting out of her. "No, no. Your tongue would've cut me already. A fine justice for all I've suffered from you."

"Witch woman," Zedd bellowed. "I just need to know the identity of the next Seeker! I don't have time for your games!"

"Don't be so formal, Zeddicus. We know each other far too well." She looked between the three of them, the air itself around her relaxing.

The silence stretched.

"Blood and purity," she whispered. "Even now, with all that has been done, and undone."

The phrase tugged on something in the depths of Cara's mind and she saw Kahlan's thoughtful frown. It must've done the same to her.

"Shota, please," Zedd said softly.

"You have nothing to fear, my dear Zeddicus."

 _Why does she look so defeated?_

"I recognize the will of fate when I see it. However, I will not give the answer you came for, as you will fare better discovering it on your own." Shota laid a hand on Zedd's arm. "Do come see me more often and refrain from dying."

"Perhaps," he murmured, stepping away.

Shota stared at nothing, an odd smile on her face. "Always a pleasure to see you, Kahlan Amnell. Someone wishes to speak with you. You mustn't be alarmed when they arrive. They have worn more than one face, but offer you a true one."

 _Must she speak in riddles?_

Kahlan nodded after a moment. "Thank you, Shota."

The witch at last regarded Cara and made no attempt to conceal her disdain. "Woman in red, woman of blood."

Cara twitched, as if struck. _How could she know?_

"Around your fatal love, a kingdom falls, and so do you."

Shota raised her arm, but she froze, as if seeing something. "And Kahlan, when the time comes that you count, it is greater than it seems."

Her arm swung down, and she vanished.

A face surfaced from Cara's memories, and familiar words echoed in her mind like poison setting in. She closed her eyes. _I'll die to forget you._

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope it wasn't too bad. This story is quite challenging and I'm being ambitious when it comes to it and learning a lot. We'll see how it goes. Speaking of which, I noticed after starting this story that Gone Forever started picking up traffic. Guys. Let me finish typing up the edits for it lol I'm super excited for where that story is going though. Update for that one should be within a few days. This story should see an update within a couple weeks. See you guys later!

Guest Reviewer from Chapter 2: Thank you for your kind words! I wish you'd typed in a name for me to call you. I have a fountain of ideas for these characters and I simply love them. I hope my stories for them continue to please you, as I have, honestly, about a dozen concepts for them.


End file.
